The present disclosure generally relates to configuring display devices in vehicles, and more specifically to personalized configuration of display devices in vehicles using user biometric information.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, have a wide range of controllers and gauges that may be visualized and adjusted inside a vehicle cabin. Vehicle controllers give the vehicle driver and/or passenger the ability to adjust one of several adjustable components. Examples of such adjustable components include mirrors (side and rear), seats, steering wheels, air temperature, air magnitude, radio, headlights, brakes, engine (e.g., economy or sports mode), among others. An automobile with adjustable components can typically facilitate a person entering the automobile (e.g., a driver) to manually select and set his/her preferred settings for the adjustable components. For example, a female driver entering the automobile can be facilitated to adjust various levers to position the seat properly for her body type. She can also be facilitated to set the steering wheel to an angle for ease of use, adjust the rear and side-view mirrors her height, select a favorite station on the radio, and/or select any of the additional personal settings.
Vehicle gauges, on the other hand, give the vehicle driver and/or passenger the ability to examine certain metrics regarding vehicle operation or performance. Examples of such gauges include speedometers, tachometers, oil pressure gauges, temperature gauges, voltmeters, odometers, ammeters, fuel pressure gauges, brake pressure gauges, check engine indicators, among others. Vehicle gauges may be displayed either using an analog or electronic display. Types of electronic displays include CRT, LED, OLED, LCD, and plasma technologies, among others. Electronic displays in vehicles can display still images or video.